21st century is an era of information revolution, and the development of communication technology leads this information revolution. The pursuit of mobile communication products by people is changed from black-and-white displayed mobile communication product in the early days to color displayed mobile communication product, and at present, to touch mobile communication product. As the big data time is coming, 3D mobile communication product attracts people's attentions, and becomes future trend of development in the field of communication. However, a technique in which an in-cell touch is implemented in a state of 3D display is rarely known by people.
In the prior art, a bottleneck of implementing the in-cell touch in the state of 3D display is that a resistance-capacitance loading (RC loading) of a sensing electrode is increased by a surface-shaped electrode and a strip-shaped electrode of a 3D grating. Meanwhile, a voltage signal on the sensing electrode interferes with deflection of liquid crystal in the 3D grating. Hence, how to prevent the 3D grating and the sensing electrode from interfering with each other becomes a technical problem in the art, which needs to be solved urgently.